It's a Small World Holiday
It's a Small World Holiday is an annual version of the attraction It's a Small World. Since 1997, Disneyland has featured "It's a small world Holiday" during the end-of-the-year Christmas and holiday season. It didn't come back for several more years until 2005. That was the one year FastPass was used for this attraction. The attraction is closed in late-October to receive temporary holiday decorations inside and outside, and reopens in early-November before the start of the busy holiday tourist season. The attraction is the same boat voyage through many regions of the world, though the main theme song is not played fully. Instead, the children sing "Jingle Bells" and a bridge of "Deck the Halls" in addition to the main theme. The holiday overlay has since been implemented at Tokyo Disneyland with similar decorations, if not more, than the Disneyland version. Disneyland Paris's version used to add subtle decorations around the attraction and changed the music in the North American area to "Deck the Halls". For the 2009 winter season, Disneyland Paris has added "it's a small world celebration", a variation of "it's a small world - happy holiday" highlighting winter season frolic shared by people worldwide. It includes new costumes, lighting, sounds, decorations and uses the Disneyland (California) (Paris) version "it's a small world holiday" music - Jingle Bells, Deck the Halls. Hong Kong Disneyland's "it's a small world - happy holiday" changes the music seasonally and subtly adds a few Christmas decorations. Attraction Ride-Through As you approach the Facade you hear a familiar tune along with Jingle Bells. You wait your turn in line and every 15 minutes you notice a holiday projection show on the small world facade. You board your boat and enter the Hello Room which now has a Happy Holiday Sign. You enter the Antartica Room which is now the North Pole. You travel through the ride and discover Chinese new years, Jungle Jangles, and Feliz Navidad. You enter the North American room to see yourself in a country Christmas. Finally you enter the "Finale Room" and you hear Deck the halls. Everything is decorated with white garland and lights hang from the roof. You exit through the Goodbye room which the Postcards have been replaced with Christmas cards. You Exit the Building and catch the twinkling lights once more as you disembark. Exterior The Exterior is Adorned with thousands of Twinkling Lights. The Clock has a santa Hat and some White Garland and wreaths hang along the doors to the clock numerals. The Bushes also have lights in them. There is also a projection show that happens every 15 minutes. Changes -When it re-opened in 2005 FASTPASS Machines were added. They have since then been removed -When the North America room was the Rainforest Room, There were giant black curtains that hid the scene and it was used as a transition room. -In the Hawaii room there used to be all of santa's Reindeer. Over the years it has shorten down. -In 2011 They added a new snowman in the Finale References Category:It's a Small World Category:Fantasyland attractions Category:Disneyland attractions Category:Tokyo Disneyland attractions Category:Disneyland Paris attractions Category:Former Hong Kong Disneyland attractions Category:Christmas attractions